My Wish
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: A one-shot based on a one-shot by mrs.alvinseville, all credit goes to her on this one. This story is also inspired by the song of the same title by Rascal Flatts. Reviews and comments much appreciated!


**Hey there, everyone! So sorry for not writing anything over the last few months, School's beginning to eat all of my time, and without any breaks, it's hard to come up with any time at all to write anything now.**

**I decided to, again, write a story based on another story. This time it's based on "On My Father's Wings" by . If you want to know where my story connects, I suggest you read her story first so that mine would make more sense.**

**This story was also inspired by the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts, as I happened to listen to that song when I read her story. I hope you all forgive me for being a ghost nowadays.**

**Anywho, enjoy reading! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>My Wish<strong>

**By: Periosha**

* * *

><p>Six months had passed since Alvin's death, and despite the painful loss, the Seville family has managed to move on and continue living their lives as normally as they could. But while everyone was busy moving on, meanwhile, somewhere in a private jet over the Atlantic Ocean, a chipmunk clad in a silver trench coat was feeling restless and uneasy as he sat sleeplessly on his deluxe chair.<p>

"Mister Seville, is everything alright?" The flight stewardess asked.

"Uh-huh, w-what? O-oh, I'm just peachy Jessica. Just a little, tired, from the last tour…" The chipmunk replied, lying casually.

"Very well," she sighed, buying his lie. "I suggest you take a long rest, then, sir. We're nearing the United States, and we'll be landing in California in a few hours."

The chipmunk shuddered when he heard the word 'sir', and tried to regain his composure as he gave a small glare at Jessie.

"Thank you, Jessie, and you know you can cut the formalities with me; the more people call me sir or mister bring chills up my spine."

"Yes, Max, if you really insist on it then." She replied, bowing gently before leaving him alone.

Max waved her away as he took a gulp on his scotch glass. He coughed as the heat from the alcohol burnt his throat. Max got up and walked across the plane to another set of chairs with three other munks looking at him sympathetically.

"Look Max, we know how upset you are, but can you please calm down?" A chipette gently scolded; her dirty blonde-furred arms gripping Max's own.

"I don't need sympathizing, Tanya, thank you very much." He retorted, "The last thing I want is to feel anymore guilty than I already am, thank you!"

"Oi! Don't talk to my wife like that, mate!" Tanya's husband, Neithen, shouted. "Ye ain't the only one 'urtin' from Alvin's death, man. We're all shooked, I gets it, but it's no grounds to be snappy at the 'munk nearest to ye!"

Max glared distastefully at the green-clad chipmunk, sighed gradually and walked back to his chair. There, a chipette, clad in a sparkling red band jacket and dark jeans, looked at him coldly.

"Il a un point, mon ami." She quietly spat at him. "You're rotten mood's gotten ze bezt out of our zhowz! You've even cancelled ze rest of our tour because you vanted to retern to ze States to zee yer broza!"

Max threw his glass against the plane wall, smashing it to bits, got up and walked right up to her.

"Listen, Natasha. I told you that I was going alone, but you three insisted that you go with me, saying that we should all go as a band. This wasn't MY idea, so don't you go blaming me for cancelling our European tour!"

Natasha's cheeks burned bright with embarrassment and humiliation. Never once had her band leader raised his voice on her, and now small tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She said nothing as she went back to her seat and sobbed quietly.

Neithen, putting on his forest green trench coat, walked up and placed his paw on Max's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Ei, that's enuff of yer temperaments, mate. The last thing we want is the band to dissolve over one's death. I don't think Alvin would forgive ye if you split on us acuz of 'im, don't cha tink?"

Max sighed in regretful relief, and got back on his seat and slouched miserably, while Neithen called Jessie to clean up the broken glass and spilled scotch. Once they were left alone again, Neithen pulled out sheets of musical score paper and a pen from his private drawer.

"Now, how 'bout we come up with something for that niece of yers, eh Max?"

Max looked at him sadly, his eyes stained heavily with his tears.

"It's just not fair, Neithen…" he sobbed, "Alvin's gone, and I only got the news two weeks ago, man! Why did he have to go? Didn't he care for Brittany and Peyton? Why did he have to leave?"

This time, another chipette, clad in an amber jacket and jeans, walked along, and slapped Max dead on the face, hard. Max fall back, and recoiled in pain as he felt her claws rip through his face fur. But she wasn't done. When Max struggled to get up, she pushed him to the side of the plane, gripping his collar, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Look, Max." She growled, coldly. "God always has a plan for everything. Now, listen to me when I say, that Alvin had to go because God knows he had accomplished his task here on Earth, and knows that Peyton and Brittany are strong enough to live on without him.

"I get that you're still hurting after Christie was killed in that gunfight in Ireland, but you did what you could to defend her. But she's gone now, accept that fact. And now, your brother is with her in heaven, waiting for us to meet up with them. It's hard to move on, but we're not only performers, we're also soldiers of the United Nations! We are supposed to be strong for everyone; especially you, being our team leader. Now, on your feet, Captain! Get that song ready for your family, especially that little niece of yours. We got your back, and we'll be there all the way, giving you our support."

Max was taken aback at the chipette's words, and with tears flowing freely in his eyes, leaned on her shoulder and began crying hysterically, gripping her arms for support. She was startled at first, but smiled gently as she comforted the sobbing chipmunk, caressing his cheek with her paw as she felt his hot tears stain her dress.

Max had totally forgotten, until now, that day Christie died in his arms.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback<em>*

***Dublin, Ireland, 6:30PM, somewhere near city hall…***

***a year ago***

_Max was cornered by enemy fire. The Irish protesters began shooting through the streets like mad, pinning Max to a nearby street corner._

"_Alpha Team, form up on me!" He ordered through his walkie-talkie. He was dressed in a padded trench coat, with a bullet-proof shirt underneath._

_Soon after his command was given, five other chipmunks appeared next to him. All of them were armed with .45 caliber pistols, Tanya being the only one wielding to a pair. They crouched down as they heard bullets whizz onto the concrete wall close-by. People were shouting and screaming various things, usually something Irish that none of them could understand._

"_Cap'n, there's too many of them over that street, we should retreat and regroup with the Charlie squadron." Neithen commented._

"_Charlie's on the other side of the city, Neithen." He replied, gripping his weapon tighter, "There's nothing more we can do but stay here 'til further notice. How goes the evacuation?"_

"_Most of the people were evacuated," came Christie's serene voice behind him, "But there are still others who are trapped because of the gunmen._

"_Come out and play, you money-stealing bastards!" Shouted one terrorist from the other corner, "They said you was the best squad the UN can bring!" he then unpinned a grenade and jumped out to the open to throw._

_But as soon as he stepped out of his cover, Tanya fired two rounds from her pistols, both shooting right through his head._

"_That was an amazing shoot, m'dear!" Neithen cheered, putting his paw on her shoulder._

_Tanya blushed as she fixed her long wavy blonde hair._

"_T-thanks, Neithen…" she mumbled, looking shyly into his emerald eyes._

"_Alright, alright, you two love birds knock it off and focus now…" An irritated chipette's voice from behind them spoke, causing Tanya and Neithen to jump._

"_Now's not the time to be playing about," she continued, "We have to keep moving."_

_Max smiled at the chipette's enthusiasm, and put his paw on her shoulder._

"_Relax, Christie," he cooed, his bright hazel eyes gleaming at hers. "We'll get out of here safely, together…"_

_The gold-clad chipette blushed madly as she looked at his calm smile, and smiled weakly back._

"_Hey, we're clear! Let's go!" shouted the amber clad chipette, waving her pistol in the air._

"_That must be the extraction team. Move!" Max ordered and together they ran across the street toward the alleyway, where a group of soldiers were waiting for them on a tank._

_Max ran out in front with Tanya, shooting any terrorist that came out to stop them. While they were busy, Neithen and the two chipettes ran for the tank, sprinting with all their might. When they reached the tank, a soldier popped out from the hatch and reached his arms out to them, bringing them in. Neithen and Natasha were brought in first. Christie was carried last._

_She reached for the soldier's hand, and when he pulled her up, Max's voice rang out._

"_CHRISTIE, LOOK OUT!"_

Too late…

_**BANG!**_

_Christie's eyes went wide, and slowly began to close as Max leapt and shot the terrorist dead on his forehead. Tanya summersaulted into the hatch, as Max quickly followed suit as Christie was hoisted in. The tank quickly changed direction, its engines roaring to life, and headed out toward the outskirts where a helicopter was waiting._

"_Stevens, focus on driving! The rest of you, covering fire!" He screamed as he quickly went to the downed chipette's side._

"_Yes sir!" Said the tank driver as they sped down the narrow streets._

_Max pressed his paws on Christie's wound. She was shot two inches short of her heart, and she was losing blood fast._

"_Come on, Christie, you're gonna be okay! Stay with me!" He cried, almost sobbing._

"_M-Max…" She could barely whisper. She gripped his wrist as tightly as she could, fighting to stay conscious._

"_No, Christie. Dammit, stay with me!" He cried back, applying more pressure to her wound._

_She was fading, and fading fast._

"_M-Max…" Again she whispered, this time her grip loosening._

"_NO! Christie, you can't die! You just can't! I won't let you!" Max was sobbing now. How could he lose be losing the life of his best friend, his closest companion?_

"_She's not gonna make to the evac zone, Captain!" Tanya half-shouted at him, trying not to sob._

"_NO! She'll make it, dammit, she'll make it!" He screamed back, biting back her words._

"_M-Max…" Christie whispered again, he eyes were beginning to close, for good._

"_Tell… M-m-mom… a-and the others… I-I'm s-s-sorry…"_

_Max couldn't believe his ears, and broke down sobbing madly as he looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes._

_He couldn't say anything, but he nodded at her request._

_With a smile etched on her paling face, she closed her eyes._

"_T-thank…you…"_

_Max leaned down and kissed her lips one final time, and leaned next to her ear._

"_I love you…" He whispered to her lovingly. "I always have, and I always will…"_

"_I-I…" She stuttered with her last breath, "l-love… you… too…"_

_She finished her sentence, dead in her lover's arms. Max cradled her as he yelled out in sorrow, crying his heart out as they made it to the helicopter._

_Christina Rosemary Miller was dead. The Millers will be devastated, that much, Max knows…._

*_End_ _Flashback_*

* * *

><p>"Attention," The pilot's voice interrupted, "We are nearing the LAX, ETA is two hours. Thank you."<p>

"C-Christie…" Max sobbed with misty eyes. He held her tighter, as he let more waterworks loose. He could feel her hugging him back, and crying as well.

A moment of sad silence filled the plane before they pulled out of their embrace. They looked at each other with teary eyes, when Max suddenly kissed her cheek.

"T-thank you… for everything…" He told her, and he went for his chair, where he began looking for something in the drawers next to it.

She smiled as she curiously watched him eagerly search. Tanya and Natasha held each other lightly, smiling warmly knowing that their leader is back to his senses. Neithen, however, was rather annoyed at Max's search.

"Oi! What yu be lookin' fer, mate?" He quickly asked, hoping he could help.

When Neithen asked, Max suddenly pulled out an old small white envelope. He nonchalantly threw it to him, and Neithen, confused, opened it, and pulled out sheets of folded paper. When he unfolded them, he was dumbfounded. It was a musical score, with notes, chords, and lyrics, all bundled together!

"H-how?" He wondered, and looked at the silver clad munk for answers.

"Alvin gave that to me the day I left for Europe." He half-sobbed, "He told me to sing it at his funeral, but now I guess we'll sing it for his family."

"You mean your family, right Max?" Tanya corrected, but Max shook his head in disagreement.

"No. I don't really consider myself a part of that family anymore…" He replied, sighing. "It's just been too damn long that I've been apart from them, and I haven't been back since Christie died, so this'll be a first for me."

"Vel, we'll make it through zis, no?" Natasha patted his back and kissed his cheek.

Tanya and the amber-clad chipette followed suit and the three of them kept kissing until Max's face was covered in their different shades of red colored lipstick.

Max was blushing furiously in shock, while Neithen lay on the floor, laughing his eyes out.

The silver-clad chipmunk quickly wiped the lipstick of his face, and opened his guitar case, pulling out a vintage Greyhound Lead Guitar.

"Come on then, gang." He spoke, leadership ringing in his voice. "We got two hours before we land, let's get cracking!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They chanted in chorus, and they began grabbing their instruments and passing the musical scores around as they quickly began rehearsing.

'_Peyton…'_ Max thought to himself as he read Alvin's sheet music. _'I hope you've never forgotten about your dad… 'cause he just loves you so much… and I'm sorry I wasn't able to deliver his message to you…'_

Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, Peyton Seville had just arrived at the porch of her house. She tiredly opened the door and was quick to shut.

"Mom, I'm home!" She yelled as she climbed upstairs toward her room.

"Hi there, sweetie!" Brittany called back, "How was school?"

"Just fine, mom! No homework today!" Peyton called back.

Brittany giggled as she walked to the foot of the stairs, taking a glance of her red-and-pink-clad daughter drag her feet to her room.

"Oh, Alvie, she's got your attitude alright." She spoke quietly, pretending she was talking to _him_, "I sure wish you were here to see her grow up. It's been hard to live my life without you…"

As she walked to the kitchen, the phone suddenly rang. Brittany quickly walked to it and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She asked plainly.

"Hello Mrs. Seville…" was the reply from the other line. "I am Corporal Ethan Stevens, 203rd, US Marines, and former Alpha Team from the UN Armed forces; the same unit your late sister was a part of."

"O-oh…" Brittany replied, lightly gripping the telephone coil. "W-what can I do for you, Mister Stevens?"

"Well, I just received word that the chipmunks from my unit were homeward bound, and had recently landed at the LAX. We just thought you should know that they were back, that's all…"

Brittany gasped as the message sank into her brain. There were only five chipmunks in that unit, and one of them, he was…

"You mean that M-Max is back in town?" She nervously asked, feeling her face go pale.

"Yes ma'am," was Ethan's reply, "We're not sure what his objectives were, but we were told that he postponed his European concert tour to go back to the States. We believe that he'd want to honor your late husband's death."

Before Brittany could reply, a ring on the doorbell came.

"That'd be him now, Mrs. Seville." He calmly said, "I believe its best you go talk to him."

"T-thank you, Corporal…" She replied, and she put the receiver down.

She then suddenly heard the door open, and Brittany was quick to head for the front door, only to see her daughter and a tall, silver-clad chipmunk standing on the porch. His bright hazel brown eyes glimmering from the afternoon sun, his face tired and fatigued from jetlag, and his clothes were newly bought, but they were still the same silver hoodie and jeans he had worn through the years he had been with them.

"H-hello, Brittany…" He smiled kindly at her, giving the classic smirk he always had. "Long time, no see; I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

He was here, he was really here. After all these years, he had not been home; not even to mourn her sister's death, not even his brother's.

And now, here he stood, well dressed and smirking like he was with them the entire time.

"You know this munk, Mom?" Peyton asked, looking at her confused. She looked into her mother's ice-blue eyes, and saw the glimmer of the tears she was holding back.

"M-Max?" Brittany mumbled, barely above a whisper. "I-Is that r-really you?"

The silver-clad chipmunk nodded gently, widening _his_ classic mischievous smirk.

"Yes, Britt, it's me. Here I am, after all these years; and I'm sorry if I took too long to get here."

Without a second thought, Brittany ran into his arms, and hugged him tightly, her eyes leaking out tears as she sobbed furiously on his shoulders, staining his hoodie. Max was shocked at first, but welcomed her embrace with his own, a few of his own tears flowing from his eyes as they stood there, enjoying each other's company.

They would've stayed like that forever, when the little chipette coughed out loud, called their attention, and the two quickly broke apart.

"Mom, you never answered my question…" Peyton said annoyingly, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. Brittany was lost for words; her tears were turning into short giggles. Thankfully, Max intervened for her.

"Might I suggest we take this inside? We can talk over some hot tea and something to eat, okay?"

Brittany's eyes widened, and quickly nodded, her voice still not active. Peyton looked at her mother worriedly. It was the first time she was asking so… how would she put it, weird.

"Oooh-kaaay…" She replied, and rolled her eyes as she walked inside, Brittany following suit with Max at the rear, shutting the door.

They made their way to the living room. Brittany was quick to rush to the kitchen, while Peyton sat on the couch, and Max, unknowingly sat on Alvin's recliner.

"Hey!" Peyton half-shouted, getting up. "That's where my daddy used to sit, get off!"

Max smiled brightly as he looked at the little munk's bright blue eyes.

"You have your father's eyes, Peyton. I haven't seen them since you were in diapers." He commented coolly.

"How the heck do you know my daddy?" She fired back, "If you knew my daddy, you'd know that only he sits on that big chair, and he gone now, so no one sits there!"

"Peyton, be kind to our guest!" Brittany calmly scolded as she came back with a tray of cookies and a pitcher of lemonade with three glasses.

"But Mom!" She protested, but Brittany glared at her, and Peyton shut her mouth.

Max could only chuckle at the two chipettes in front of him, which caught their attention.

"What's so funny?" They chorused.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, getting himself a glass of lemonade and a cookie.

"She's most definitely your daughter Britt…" He smirked before taking a bite on the cookie and sip from his glass.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Brittany asked, accidentally staring into his hazel eyes.

"She's got your diva personality, and fashion sense, and he's got _his_ eyes and attitude. I'll admit, you and Alvin were really the perfect pair for each other."

Brittany's cheeks turned bright pink as she looked away from him, holding them to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey!" Peyton gasped, "Only daddy was able to make mommy blush. How come you can do it too?"

Max smiled and knelt down to the chipette's height, making their eyes meet.

"Look at me, Peyton, and try figuring out why your dad and I are so similar…"

The little chipette had no clue as to what he meant. He was nothing like her father. He had a similar face, but he was as taller than Uncle Simon, his bright brown fur was like newly cooked waffles, his eyes were like Aunt Eleanor's. She couldn't see it, until he looked at his face closely.

And Max's lips formed a smirk, a smirk only her father could ever make.

"Y-You smile… l-like my d-daddy…" She mumbled, confused.

'_Why?'_ She asked herself.

"Good observation, kid…" He winked at her, and ruffled the top of her hair. He got up and walked up to Brittany, and sighed sadly.

"I can understand that you completely forgot about me eight years ago, when we left, and even more so when I let your sister die in my paws last year."

He then began walking out to the door, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Brittany, I had a feeling deep down in my heart that you or your sisters would never forgive me for what happened to her, and I know that you only let me in because of Alvin.

"I'll get straight to the point; my bandmates and I are here to commemorate his death by performing tonight in Peyton's school auditorium. I called the principal, and she agreed to our performance. And as much as I think you don't want to, I hope you, and the rest of the family would be there… if not for me, then for Alvin."

He opened the door and turned back to face her and Peyton, with tears glimmering in his eyes.

"Oh, before I forget. Just before Christie died, she told me to tell you… she was sorry…"

Brittany gasped and looked at the closing door. She ran, opened it, and chased after him. He was walking toward a black Chevrolet, and was going to open the door, when she tackled him to the ground. Max was completely taken aback, and rolled on his back painfully and glared at her.

"Britt, what the heck is-?" Max groaned when his lips were suddenly stopped by hers. Max was absolutely frozen in shock, but closed his eyes and kissed her back; both were closing their eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other. They were about to deepen their kiss, when they heard a fake gagging sound coming from beside them.

They quickly broke apart, and looked at a annoyed Peyton Seville, her mouth open and tongue sticking out, with her finger pointing inside, making fake gagging noises.

The two adults looked at each other embarrassingly, and Max was quick to help her up.

"Um, may I know what that was for?" He asked, keeping his eyes away from hers.

"I forgive you…" She whispered back as she pulled him into a hug, and laid her head on his chest.

Max looked confused, and looked at Peyton with pleading eyes.

The little chipette walked up to them, and with tears in her eyes, she shook her head.

"You're my daddy's brother." She smiled, now that she knew the truth. "And you have his smile. But more than that, you have his loving heart…"

Max leaned down to hug her too, and he felt his heart melt as he held the two chipettes in his arms. He looked at the horizon and saw two chipmunks standing next to each other. One was clad in a red hoodie, with a giant yellow 'A' in the middle, the other, a chipette, was clad in a golden jacket and jeans, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail as her emerald green eyes looked at him lovingly.

'_Alvin… and C-Christie…?'_ he thought, and they both smiled and nodded at him, before they walked away and vanished into thin air.

"I forgive you, Max." Britt smiled lovingly, "We all did. But when you didn't return, we thought you were killed too. We were all worried about you, especially your brothers and Dave."

Max said nothing, and sobbed hysterically on her shoulders, with Peyton shedding tears of her own as she held him tighter.

Three hearts were left broken in half by the ones they loved. And all it took was forgiveness to make them whole again.

That night, a huge crowd had gathered in the school auditorium. Brittany, Peyton, and the rest of the Seville family had gathered along the front row.

"Hey Britt, any ideas on who's performing tonight?" Simon asked bemused. Brittany smiled and winked at him.

"You'll see," she smirked, "All I heard is that he's as good as we were when we were kids…"

He was about to ask again, when suddenly the principal walked onto the stage.

"Good evening everyone… firstly, I'd like to thank you all for coming over tonight. And now, presenting to you, they had just arrived from an on-hold European tour, ladies and gentlemen: The Commandos!"

When the name was called, the curtain pulled up, revealing the entire band, with a familiar silver clad chipmunk holding his custom made microphone.

"Max?" Simon and Theodore shouted in unison.

"He's here?" Jeanette and Eleanor also chorused in unison.

Brittany and Peyton simply nodded at them and turned back to the stage.

The crowd screamed and cheered as they saw the famous band standing on stage. Max turned on his mic and started walking to the stand in the middle of the stage.

"Um, good eve to everyone, we're the Commandos, as far as you guys know, but I'm here as Max Seville, and with me are my best friends who willingly came with me to support me and what I'm about to do tonight.

"As far as we're all aware, my dear brother, Alvin, had passed away six months ago..."

There was silence in the crowds as they remembered the red-clad munk.

"Thank you for your moment of silence in remembering him, mi amigos." He smiled, "But, let's not mourn for him for the rest of our lives. Right now, he actually has a message for all of you, most especially to his daughter, Peyton."

He then pulled out a sheet of paper, showing it to the crowds. All the while, the other Commandos started playing their instruments.

"To my Dearest Brittany and to my loving daughter Peyton…" _**Max**_ read before he began singing.

_**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
>And each road leads you where you want to go<br>And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you<strong>_

He closed his eyes before putting the paper back in his pocket, and continued to sing…

_**And if one door opens to another door closed  
>I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window<br>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
>But more than anything, more than anything<strong>_

He walked to the center of the stage, when the lights and smoke erupted all around, Neithen and Tanya singing in background.

_**My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<strong>_

_**And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to**_  
><em><strong>I hope you know somebody loves you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And wants the same things too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, this is my wish<strong>_

He looked at Peyton from the stand, and continued singing; grinning the whole time.

_**I hope you never look back but you never forget  
>All the ones who love you and the place you left<br>I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
>And you help somebody every chance you get<strong>_

He then turned to Brittany and the rest of his family, the other Commandos followed in background.

_**Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
>And always give more than you take<br>But more than anything**__ (more than anything)  
><em>_**yeah more than anything**_

The lights erupted again as they got to the chorus.

_**My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<strong>_

_**And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to**_  
><em><strong>I hope you know somebody loves you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And wants the same things too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah<strong>_

Neithen and Natasha then began strumming their guitars as they played their solo.

The music then softened when Max continued to sing.

_**My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes<strong>_

Then the music came back with thundering force as Tanya slammed her sticks on her drums.

_**All that you want it to  
>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small<br>You never need to carry more than you can hold**_

_**And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish<br>**__(My wish for you)_

_**This is my wish  
><strong>__(My wish for you)  
><em>_**I hope you know somebody loves you**__  
>(My wish for you)<br>__**May all your dreams stay big**__  
>(My wish for you)<em>

The other Commandos continued playing as Max raised his paw up in the air, and confetti popped as the crowds cheered when they had finished.

"Sincerely, with love, Alvin Seville..."

* * *

><p>Time then began to slow down as Max stared at the roaring and cheerful crowd; he suddenly heard a voice come from behind him, as he felt a paw press on his shoulder.<p>

"Thank you Max…" it said, "I trust that you can take care of my family…"

"Only if you promise me, to take care of mine…" He smiled back.

"Consider it done…" With that, the voice and the paw on his shoulder vanished.

"Thank you… Alvin…" He whispered as he looked up at the ceiling lights.

"Max!" He heard several munks cry. He looked back and saw Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor rush toward him, and tackle him to the ground as they all hugged him. Max laughed as loud as he could as he hugged his friends and siblings back. When they parted, they were wiping the tears from their eyes.

He was reunited with his family, after all these years, he was finally with them again.

"We thought you were dead!" Theodore smiled as he let the tears flow from his eyes.

"We really missed you, Max…" Eleanor continued, putting her arm on Theodore's shoulder.

"We all did…" Jeanette smiled, teary-eyed as she held Simon's paw.

Simon extended his paw to Max's, and Max happily took it in his and shook it.

"Welcome back to the family, Max Seville…" He smiled.

"Good to be back, Si…" He replied, "And I'm sorry for ever leaving…"

They got up and headed off the stage, where Peyton and Brittany were waiting for them. As soon as they stepped down the steps, Brittany ran up to him and quickly pecked Max's lips, and they were holding hands as they left the building; their siblings stood behind them, frozen in shock and awe.

"We didn't just see, that, did we?" Theodore asked, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"Since when did they… you know, get together?" Jeanette asked, and the others shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads in disbelief.

Peyton giggled at the expression of her aunts and uncles, and turned around to face them.

"It all began with 'I forgive you,' pretty soon it'll be 'I love you,' and then I'll have another daddy who'll take care of me and mommy forever!"

They widened their eyes in shock, but shook their heads and smiled as they watched the three leave the building as a family.

Brittany leaned her head on his shoulder as Max kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"You know," he admitted, "I've kinda had a crush on you while we were little…"

"You did?" She asked, surprised. "But I thought you liked Christie?"

"I did, but I had my eyes on you first. But when you and Alvin grew closer, I decided to let it go before I did something stupid. That's when Christie stepped into my life and stole my heart…"

"But now you have mine, and I have yours, is that right?" She smiled seductively.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more…" He replied before they shared another deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you." They chorused, and they both laughed lightly before walking away into the night.

Peyton watched as they walked away; she smiled happily as she looked up to the starry sky.

"Thank you, daddy, for always watching over us." She spoke, hoping he was listening to her. "And thank you, too, for giving me a new daddy that will take care of me and mommy while you're up there. I love you daddy, and I'll never forget you…"

Suddenly, a barrage of shooting stars came flashing before her eyes, and she giggled as she stared with awe.

A soft, loving voice whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, princess. Take care of your mother and my brother for me, okay? Promise me that…"

She grinned as she walked toward her parents, who were waiting for her down the street. Max wrapped one arm around Brittany's shoulder as they waved at her, signaling her to come to them.

She ran and hugged them both tightly, and the two munks kissed her cheeks as they got into Max's car, and drove off.

She looked back again at the starry sky, and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, daddy… I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you go. I hope it was worth you while to read all this... :)<strong>_

**"Living it my way…"**  
><strong>~Periosha<strong>


End file.
